Hyde: Corrupted Souls
by Argon Hyde of Akkadia
Summary: After the events of the defeat of Alduin, an adventurous Argonian sets out to the East, hoping to find new land. When he succeeds, he finds a land he calls Akkadia. 300 years later, an Argonian by the name of Argon Hyde, ventures into a mysterious cave, where an ancient evil takes over his soul. This is the first of many stories yet to come, so be more vigilant!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rain poured down heavily against the marsh. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed just above the trees. A weary traveler walked to an entrance of a cave.

_Why do I get the feeling this cave will be my demise?_ He pushed the thought away, reassured he had superior training than any undead or bandit.

The traveler walked into the cave, surprised by the warmness and dry air despite this huge storm. He could make out a dim but bright enough light from a tunnel to his right. He pondered the thought of someone living here, but this cave looked too ancient.

Moss and cobwebs grew from the ceiling like trees in a jungle. Broken pots, kettles, wagons were littered in every corner.

But what was most peculiar was a medallion made of pure diamond just, sitting there, untouched. He took a pace towards it, then hesitated. He looked around in case there could be a trap anywhere. After several minutes of checking and double checking for traps, he walked toward the strange medallion. It had the look of a dragon with it's wings out stretched, and at the top read, "Thou shall be warned of the upcoming coming dangers ahead, for the crypt contains Old-". It stopped at a chipped edge.

The traveler twitched his tail in frustration. What danger? What or who was this "Old" thing? Was it really a warning? Or something to scare grave robbers?

It seemed forever before the traveler came back to reality. He looked down the tunnel with the now dimmer light. He took one more glance at the medallion, then put it in his pocket.

He ventured down into the deep catacombs, sometimes getting the feeling of being watched. This is no ordinary tomb, he thought. It feels as though a great disturbance lies in wait to be released. Again, he pushed this thought away.

As he ventured further into the catacombs, the light had gotten brighter and brighter, until all the traveler could see was pure white light flooding in front of him. He took five more steps further, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rain poured down heavily against the marsh. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed just above the trees. A weary traveler walked to an entrance of a cave.

_Why do I get the feeling this cave will be my demise?_ He pushed the thought away, reassured he had superior training than any undead or bandit.

The traveler walked into the cave, surprised by the warmness and dry air despite this huge storm. He could make out a dim but bright enough light from a tunnel to his right. He pondered the thought of someone living here, but this cave looked too ancient.

Moss and cobwebs grew from the ceiling like trees in a jungle. Broken pots, kettles, wagons were littered in every corner.

But what was most peculiar was a medallion made of pure diamond just, sitting there, untouched. He took a pace towards it, then hesitated. He looked around in case there could be a trap anywhere. After several minutes of checking and double checking for traps, he walked toward the strange medallion. It had the look of a dragon with it's wings out stretched, and at the top read, "Thou shall be warned of the upcoming coming dangers ahead, for the crypt contains Old-". It stopped at a chipped edge.

The traveler twitched his tail in frustration. What danger? What or who was this "Old" thing? Was it really a warning? Or something to scare grave robbers?

It seemed forever before the traveler came back to reality. He looked down the tunnel with the now dimmer light. He took one more glance at the medallion, then put it in his pocket.

He ventured down into the deep catacombs, sometimes getting the feeling of being watched. This is no ordinary tomb, he thought. It feels as though a great disturbance lies in wait to be released. Again, he pushed this thought away.

As he ventured further into the catacombs, the light had gotten brighter and brighter, until all the traveler could see was pure white light flooding in front of him. He took five more steps further, then everything went black.


End file.
